The Everyday Life of Dr Oobleck
by A0D
Summary: Just a series of stories about Bartholomew Oobleck. Shout out to deviantART Hearts and Pins for the story cover. Be warned of antics.
1. Chapter 1

Zooming down the corridor with unbelievable speeds in what looks like a rushed attempt to get dress.  
In a white shirt with only his rightside tucked into his pants, and a yellow tie that needs to be fixed.  
"This is dreadful simply dreadful, I'm late for my class!" exclaimed Oobleck.  
Rushing down the halls in speeds that made him seem like a blur until reaching his class.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry about being late class now turn to pag-" realizing that none of his class was there.  
Pulling his scroll out in an attempt to contact Miss Goodwitch until he noticed that his scroll said it was Saturday.

Coming out of his classroom, dodging students that walking down the hall, and entering the teachers lounge within record times.  
"I'll make today's coffee." exclaimed Professor Port entering the room with Oobleck.  
"Making up for yesterday's mistake Peter?" Ozpin asked hiding his smile with a sip from his coffee mug.  
"The events that transpired yesterday not only startled are students, But also resulted in property damages it's insensitive to call it a mistake!" Yelled Glynda Goodwitch. "Now, Now Glynda none of the students were hurt, so everything is fine." stated Ozpin handing Professor Port his mug.  
Much to the dismay of students and staff alike the incident that occurred yesterday being a nethermore escaping from its chains during a class of Professor Ports. "Remember Peter I only drink decaf" Oobleck said handing him his mug.  
"Yes I know, wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time." Professor Port said while making a batch of decaf coffee.  
"Indeed." said Ozpin and Glynda in sync.  
"Come now it wasn't that ba-" The glare from Miss GoodWitch silencing Oobleck.  
"I've been thinking about having two teachers engage in a sparing match to help teach the students."  
"What is everyone's thoughts on this?" Ozpin said trying to get off the topic.  
"Why headmaster that is a great idea I say we do It." Peter Stated whole heartily.  
"I agree it is a good idea." Said Glynda.  
"Good then the match will be this Monday between the both of you then." said Ozpin.  
Professor Ports face turning slightly pale at the mention of who his opponent will be.  
_'Ozpin you evil mastermind you_.' thought Oobleck laughing internally _'I feel bad for Peter though he's probably going to die'  
_"How about also having teams face off against teachers as well?" Suggested Oobleck  
"That's a excellent idea I'll go tend to the paper work at once then" Said Ozpin leaving.  
"So how shall we decide what teams to fight and who gets what team?" Peter said.  
"Well that's simple, we'll draw straws when its time to chose who gets what team to fight and were let Ozpin chose what teams. Now I have research to attend too and homework to grade" Said Oobleck leaving the room.

**Don't be to harsh with the reviews this is the first fanfic I've ever wrote.**


	2. Dr Oobleck and Energy Drinks

'Class is over, time to see what Ozpin wanted.' Thought Bartholomew as he zoomed out of his class room and headed toward the headmasters office.  
"You called headmaster?" Said Oobleck as he enter the room.  
"Yes Bartholomew, their has been a group of hoodlums spraying graffiti on the walls and I would like you to deal with it. You may use this if you like."  
Ozpin said placing a energy drink called Bunny Drum's that had a picture of a buff pink biker bunny pounding away at a drum on it.  
"Why not have Miss Goodwitch do this?" Asked Oobleck.  
"Because she is out of town and we need to send a message, not kill them Bartholomew." said Ozpin taking a sip from his mug.  
"Ah very well then I shall handle it though I'll properly just drink a normal coffee instead of using this, But I'll take it nether the less." Said Oobleck taking the drink heading to the most likely place to where they would be after getting a mug of coffee from the teachers lounge.  
_'I was slightly wondering what would happen with a energy drink, But watching what he can do with coffee in his system is quite entertaining in it's own right.'_ thought Ozpin.  
Oobleck arriving to see 3 delinquents with one of them spray painting on the wall.  
"This is dreadful simply dreadful if you all promise to clean this mess up as well as the other walls I won't have to punish you." said Oobleck.  
The delinquents burst out laughing. "Your crazy man" said the leader still laughing.  
"I take it I'm going to have to punish you then alright don't say I didn't warn you." Said Oobleck.  
"Whatever madman, shoot him guys" said the leader of the group with the group pulling out their guns and shooting at Oobleck while he was taking a sip of his coffee. Oobleck began moving at speeds that made the bullets look like they were just suspended in the air.  
Oobleck takes the guns and tosses them into the trash then takes a look at the bullets in the air.  
"Hmmm rubber bullets seems their too scared to use live ammo, I'll take care of this later then." said Oobleck.  
Oobleck then went to striping the boys of almost all their clothing, But their boxers, leaving them hanging from their boxers at the main gate.  
"Well that was fun, time to report to Ozpin" Said Oobleck be heading to Ozpins office at speed that would make you think he teleported.  
Oobleck entering the room pulling out a piece of paper and a pen writing 'It is done' on the paper putting it on Ozpins desk.  
"Hmmm I feel like I forgot something" said Oobleck as he exited the room.  
**Meanwhile**  
Unfortunately for Jaune Arc he was passing where the forgotten rubber bullets were flying though the air.  
"Why Me?" said Jaune on the ground in pain after getting shot with the rubber bullets.

_**The idea for this one came to me from Knives4cash's Without a fiddle.**_


	3. Dr Oobleck and the Game of Tag

"You called for me, Headmaster?" Asked Oobleck as he entered the room.  
"Yes Bartholomew I did, I would like to sponsor a school-wide event of tag and would like you to be the one they chase" Said Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug.  
"Isn't it a little unfair that they have to chase me?" asked Oobleck.  
"Not at all, If they manage to tag you their prize is a free dorm room renovation that is paid for by Beacon"  
"Ah that explains everything then, This will be fun." Said Oobleck smiling slightly

Suddenly the intercom comes on.  
"Dear students of Beacon, today we shall hold a game of tag the first team that manages to tag Dr. Oobleck will earn a free dorm room renovation of their choosing, the time limit to tag him is till midnight. Their are no rules to this game, But to win at any cost." said the voice coming from the intercom.

The students being swarming the hall's looking for Dr. Oobleck  
"Their he is" Exclaimed a group of student as he was leaving the teacher's lounge.  
Students began chasing him until it became evident that he was just toying with the student's letting them get so close then just disappearing causing a lot of students to stop chasing him.  
_'Messing with the students is such fun'_ Oobleck thought turning the corner.  
"I got you now!" exclaimed Jaune as he tried a flying squirrel tackle from the other side of the corner only to miss and tackle Pyrrha who was giving chase to the ground causing both of them to blush.  
_'That was close he almost got me'_ He thought as he turned another corner to see Yang.  
"Their he is!" yelled Yang tossing a bag of marbles onto the floor forcing Oobleck to do a wall run, running past her.  
The marbles causing all the students chasing Oobleck to fall.  
After finally making it to the courtyard Oobleck is ambushed and surrounded by Weiss , Ruby, Blake, and Nora.  
"When I win I'm going to get a giant stuffed sloth" exclaimed Nora happily  
"No, When we win were getting proper bunk beds" shouted Weiss glaring coldly at Ruby due to the event of Weiss almost getting squished by Ruby's bed.  
Oobleck checking his watch _'6 hours, its a little early, but its getting rather boring now'_ Thought Oobleck getting is coffee ready to drink.  
"Game Over" he said as he chugged his coffee disappearing from the sight of the girls.  
"W-what happened?" Ruby asked confused.  
"What do you think happened! He got away" Her partner yelled dragging Ruby away.  
Yang running up to the group "Did you guys find him?" she said as she got next to the group.  
"We had him, But he went poof." Nora said using her hands to make what she said more dramatic.  
"What? How did he go poof?" Asked Yang confused.  
"I don't know he was there one second and the next he's gone." said Blake.  
"Lets split up and find him again then" shouted Yang running off.  
Meanwhile in town at a bookstore, Oobleck was looking though the history section.  
_'I'll hide in town till this blows over.'_ Thought Oobleck continuing his day.

**_Give your thoughts and review please. I'll try to update at least one story at least once a week._**


	4. Dr Oobleck and the forest

"Dr. Oobleck, Why are we here again." Asked Jaune trying to keep up with Oobleck.  
"To give you students more experience with dealing with the creatures of Grimm." Said Oobleck stopping so the students can catch up.

"I wonder who's got more energy Nora or Oobleck." asked Ruby.  
"Sometimes I wish I had just a tenth of that energy." said Weiss pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Sooo why are you the instructor today instead of Miss Goodwitch?" Asked Nora zipping back and forth.  
"Because Miss Goodwitch is out of town on assignment." Answered Oobleck.  
"Dr. Oobleck is quite impressive managing some how to answer all of Nora's questions" said Ren watching Nora pelt Oobleck with question's.

"You know when you make a baby with Nora, they would probably be someone like Dr. Oobleck" teased Yang.  
"Were just friends" Ren said.  
"For now~" Yang continued to tease.  
"Did I hear something about baby making?" Asked Oobleck appearing behind the group startling them.  
"Uhhh no." Said Ruby trying to do damage control.  
"Ah very well, But remember wait till your married children before you do the do and if you wish to do it ahead of time, use protection." Said Oobleck as he sped away.

_'Messing with the student's is such fun'_ Thought Oobleck listening to the group intently while taking a sip of his decaf.  
"Well, that was close" said Yang jamming her hand's into her pockets.  
_'Huh what's this?_' thought Yang as she pulled out a condom.  
_'Best teacher ever._' Yang thought smiling trying not to laugh.  
"Well, you heard him Ren, use protection" Yang said teasing Ren more and handing him the condom.  
This in turn causes Ren to let out a small cough as he recollected his thought's and emotion's.

"Why do you have a condom Yang?" asked Weiss glaring at her coldly.  
"Oobleck put it in my pocket before he left." said Yang laughing.  
"Riiight" Said Blake and Ruby at the same time.

"My own baby sister don't believe me." Said Yang slightly hurt  
"Maybe, because its you Yang" said Jaune absentmindedly.  
"What's that suppose to mean!" Yelled Yang her aura flaring and eye's going red.

"Uhh, n-nothing n-nothing at all" Replied Jaune taking a step back in fear.  
"Yang calm down or your burn the whole forest down." said Ruby trying to calm things down.

"Attention student's were about to engage a Beowolf pack" Exclaimed Oobleck loud enough to alert the pack.  
After a few moment's the fighting reaches it's peak, the Alpha notices and starts to attack Oobleck.  
Oobleck gets behind the Alpha in a flash, kicking it to the ground, and placing his foot on it's back sipping his decaf like nothing happened.  
"Miss Rose if you would so kindly give me a hand." Asked Oobleck.

Ruby in turn takes the Alpha's head off making the remaining Beowolves retreat.  
"Alright class were done for today, all injured students should head to the infirmary regardless of how bad the injury." Said Oobleck.  
"Well that was a thing" said Yang leaving with her team.

**_Silly Jaune you need to pay more attention to what you say.  
Yes this chapter is early just cause Oobleck is awesome._**  
**_ Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed reading, Please Review and comment on how well or bad I did with constructive Input._**


	5. DrOobleck and the bet

In the teacher's lounge sitting at the table playing poker were , Headmaster Ozpin and an a Professor Port with only his boxers on.  
"I shall win this time. I have a Flush!" Said Peter grinning and showing his hand.  
"Straight Flush." Said Ozpin and Oobleck at the same time showing their hands.  
"Uh, Why has lady luck forsaken me... I'm done playing." Said Peter getting up.  
"You can have your clothes back, last thing we need is any student's seeing you in your state." Said Oobleck. "Same time next week?" Asked Ozpin.  
"Thank you." Said Peter putting his clothes on and leaving.

"Bartholomew, Let's make a bet on this next hand. If you lose you must tidy up and wear a suit, that includes wearing contacts." Said Ozpin as Oobleck was dealing the cards. "If I win, you have to wear a pink rabbit suit for the day." Said Oobleck smiling and discarding 2 cards. "Deal." Said Ozpin discarding 2 cards as well. "Full House." Said Oobleck showing his hand. "Royal Flush." Said Ozpin showing his hand and Miss Goodwitch entering the room.

Oobleck tossing his cards on to the table leaving to hold his end of the bet up. "I want in." Said Miss Goodwitch.  
"Very well, But don't complain if you lose." Replied Ozpin.

A Few Minute's later Standing at a window in the hallway in a neat and tidy suit with his hair combed and wearing contacts was Oobleck.  
Oobleck staring at Ozpin wearing a pink rabbit suit who was sitting in the court yard.  
"Hello handsome~" Said Yang walking up to him. "Flattery will get you no where Miss Xiao Long." Said Oobleck.  
" !?" Said Yang taking a step back in confusion. "I take it you thought I was someone else?" Said Oobleck still looking out the window.  
"Yeah." Said Yang rubbing the back of head before leaving. _'I can't believe Glynda beat Ozpin at poker'_ Thought Oobleck watching trying not to laugh.  
"Guys, You need to see what is wearing." Said Yang slamming her dorm room door open before rushing over to team JNPR's room and doing the same thing. "Wonder what this is all about" said Blake leaving the room and being followed by Ruby and Weiss. "Come on hurry up" Said Yang rushing down the hall. "Any idea what this is about?" Asked Jaune walking down the hall after yang. "Not a clue." replied Weiss.  
The Gang arrives to see a group of people around Oobleck. "Who's the good-looking guy in the suit." Asked Blake looking away from her book.  
"Dr. Oobleck."Said Yang. "What!?" Said the entire group. "I had the same reaction." Replied Yang.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems I have something to attend to." Said Oobleck speeding off to the courtyard after seeing a group of thugs arrive at the front court yard.  
"YO I'm looking for a mad scientist wannabe." Said the Head thug to student.  
"And why would you be looking for Dr. Oobleck?" Asked Ozpin walking up in a pink rabbit outfit.  
The group of thugs laughing at the crazy outfit Ozpin is wearing.  
"If you must know Mr. Rabbit, He messed up some of my homies and we don't like it when are homies get messed up." Said the head thug.  
"I Heard the entire conversation, What should I do headmaster?" Asked Oobleck appearing next to Ozpin out of no where. "Do what you wish. " Said Ozpin. "Very well, If you gentlemen would please vacate the premises, then will be no trouble." Said Oobleck calmly as student's are watching from the windows of several buildings.  
"What you going to do if we don't" Said the head thug taking a step forward. "It seem you want trouble then" Said Oobleck getting into a fighting stance. "Get them." Yelled the head thug as the group attacked Oobleck and Ozpin.  
Within a matter of seconds most of the group were beaten brutally by Oobleck and Ozpin as the rest began to flee.  
"This is madness!" Said the Head thug getting ready to turn around and flee.  
"No, This is Beacon!" Said Oobleck while Spartan kicking the head thug into the fleeing group knocking them all down.  
"That was quite interesting." Said Ozpin heading inside. "Indeed, Indeed it was." Said Oobleck going with Ozpin.

_**Hello Readers hope you enjoyed reading.  
**__**I'm starting to run low on idea's for stories, So Reader if you have any idea's that you want me to write about please Private Message me, you will earn a shout out if I like your idea.  
Please Review and give your thoughts, Thank you.**_


	6. Dr Oobleck and the Halloween Prank

In the Teacher's lounge sitting at the table was Miss Goodwitch wearing a Dorothy outfit, Dr. Oobleck wearing a Sonic the hedgehog outfit and Professor Port wearing a suit of armor.  
Ozpin enters the room dressed as a zombie.  
"Tonight's going to be fun." Said Oobleck.  
"Is everything ready for the hunt?" Asked Peter.  
"Everything is ready, Now we wait." Answered Ozpin.  
"You all are horrible." Said Glynda trying not to smile, But failing.

**Later that day.  
**  
The Intercom Buzz's "Could Team's CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY come to my office." Said Ozpin from the intercom.  
"Wonder what the headmaster wants with us?" Asked Ruby.  
"No idea" Replied Jaune.  
All 3 team's arrive at Ozpin's Office.  
"I'll get straight to the point their was a new type of Grimm reported in the Emerald Forest, and I would like you all to destroy it." Said Ozpin.  
"Not trying to be rude sir, but isn't 3 teams a bit much to kill a single Grimm." Asked Weiss.  
"Yes, But the reason for 3 teams is for the search as you all may have to search the entire forest to find it." Said Ozpin.  
"That does make sense." Replied Jaune.  
"That is all, dismissed." Said Ozpin as the teams left and Oobleck entered.  
"Is it time?" Asked Oobleck.  
"Yes." Answered Ozpin drinking from his mug.

**Later that evening in the Emerald Forest.  
**  
"Let's Split up in to teams of two, so we can get done sooner." Said Ruby  
The Team's were everyone with their partner's as they all split up.  
"Is it me or is it getting foggy" Said Yang.  
"It's getting foggy, and I have a bad feeling about this." Said Blake as a scream pierced the air.  
"It came from this direction." Said Blake as she and Yang off toward the scream.  
Yang and Blake arrive to see Jaune and Pyrrha have already arrived trying to comfort Sky.  
"What Happened?" Asked Blake.  
"I should of listened, He said he saw something, and I told him he was just being paranoid, I should of listened, now he's gone." Said Sky his face showing guilt and fear.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Jaune trying to comfort Sky.  
"Apparently his partner was taken." said Pyrrha as everyone else, but Cardin and Russell arrives  
"Hey guys, What's this?" Said Yang pointing at a tree.  
"Seems like a drawing of a man in a suit. It says something." Said Ren grabbing the drawing.  
"Whats it say." Asks Ruby.  
"It says 'no' 12 times" Answers Ren.  
"This Fog is really unsettleing it's also getting thinker, and it's starting to get dark." Said Blake.  
Another scream is heard.  
"That sounded like Russell." Said Jaune thinking quickly pulls his scroll out and calls Cardin.  
"Damn it! What is it?" Said Cardin answering his scroll.  
"What Happened?" Asked Jaune as everyone gathers around to see.  
"Russell was taken by something,he said he saw something then he was dragged away so I gave chase, But I lost them though." Said Cardin.  
"I got your location were going to come to you, so stay where you are." Said Jaune.  
"Alright, fine." Replied Cardin aggravated.  
"CARDIN, BEHIND YOU!" Shouted Jaune as a figure appeared behind Cardin on the screen.  
"Wha-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Cardin like a girl when he finished turning around, the screen turns into static.  
"CARDIN! WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Shouted Jaune ordering everyone to move Cardin's last known location.

**A Few minutes later at Beacon.  
**  
"What is this?" Yelled Cardin seeing his team minus Sky sitting down in chairs with Ozpin.  
"A Halloween Prank, Mr. Winchester, I would allow you to sit and watch with us, but that can wait till after you have changed your pants." Said Ozpin taking a drink from his mug.

**Back in the Forest.  
**  
"Damn, there's nothing here." Said Jaune kicking the dirt, the fog ever thicker then before.  
"Guy's here's anoth-" Said Ruby till she was interrupted by her sister.  
"There it is." Shouted Yang running off.  
"Yang! Don't run off." Yells Ruby as she try's to run after her sister only to be pulled back by Weiss.  
"You dolt, don't be stupid. Running off won't help us at all." Said Weiss.  
"She's right, It seems like it's trying to pick us off one by one." Said Jaune.  
"What's that your holding ruby?" Asked Pyrrha trying to ease everyone's nerves.  
"I found it on the tree over there." Answered Ruby showing them the piece of paper.  
"Does it say anything like the last one?" Said Ren.  
Ruby reads it to her self and goes silent.  
"Well what does it say?" Asked Weiss growing aggravated, Ren looking over Ruby's shoulder.  
"It says 'Help me'." Said Ren earning a silence from the group.  
The Silence is broken by a Scream.  
"That's my Sister." Shouted Ruby running off disregarding what Jaune and Weiss said.  
"RUBY!" Yelled Weiss.  
"We need to move. Everyone stay together." Said Jaune taking charge as everyone moved toward the scream.

**A few minutes later at Beacon.  
**  
"You all got me good." Said Yang smiling.  
"Ha, you should of seen Cardin, he literally crapped him in his pants." Said Russell earning a punch in the arm from Cardin.  
"Really." Said Yang laughing.  
Cardin looks away at the ground blushing from embarrassment.  
"That's awesome." Said Yang laughing harder.

**Back in the Forest.  
**  
The group finds Ruby with her scythe out.  
"DAMN IT!" Shouted Ruby.  
"Ruby!" Shouts Weiss.  
"Weiss, I saw it, he took my sister" Said Ruby crying as she turns around.  
As soon as Ruby finished turned around something grabs her ankle and drags her deeper into the forest.  
The Entire group chases after her.  
"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" Scream's Ruby as she's pulled until she can't be seen anymore.  
"Damn it, What ever this thing is it's fast." Said Jaune catching his breath.  
The entire group out of breath stops to catch their breath when Weiss broke down.  
"I know I was harsh with her, but never did I think... I should of been nicer to her." Said Weiss crying.  
Blake slaps Weiss in the face.  
"Get a hold of your self, Weiss." Said Blake putting her hands on her shoulders.

**A few minutes later at Beacon.  
**  
"I was so worried." Said Ruby crying hugging her sister.  
"I know." Said Yang holding her sister, petting her head.  
"Harsh." Said Russell watching Blake slap Weiss.

**Back in the forest.  
**  
Jaune was holding him self up against a tree.  
"Jaune are you alright?" Asked Pyrrha.  
"DAMN IT! It's just toying with us." Said Jaune hitting the piece of paper on the tree.  
Jaune grabs the piece of paper off the tree.  
"Another piece of paper and this one says 'Don't Look or it takes you'." Said Jaune reading the piece of paper after calming him self.  
"We should contact the headmaster." Suggested Ren.  
"Your right." Said Jaune pulling his scroll out only to see that the screen was showing static.  
"Everyone check their scroll's now!" Ordered Jaune.  
Everyone pulled out their scroll and they all were getting the same thing.  
"Ren, I'm scared" Said Nora holding Ren her head on his chest trying not to cry.  
"There, there, everything will be alright." Ren whispered into her ear holding her and petting her head trying to comfort her.  
"AHHHHHH!" Screams Sky.  
"What is it?" Asks Jaune.  
"I saw it. It was standing beside the trees over there." Said Sky pointing.  
"I don't see it." Said Jaune.  
"I know I saw it." Said Sky his eyes shaking in fear.  
"What did it look like." Asked Pyrrha.  
"It wore a suit, It's face was empty of expression, no, it had no face, it's long arm's are going to collect are corpse's." Said Sky holding his head in fear.  
"It's going to kill us all, were all going to die." He Continued then as soon as he finished speaking he was dragged away.  
"SKY!" Said Jaune watching helplessly.

**A few minutes later at Beacon.**

Sky was sitting next to his team with a awkward silence filling the air.

**Back in the forest.**

"There it is." Said Blake.  
"EVERYONE RUN." Yelled Jaune as he began running.  
The entire group running from it.  
"I think we lost it" Said Pyrrha.  
"Where's Blake?" Asked Jaune.  
"She must of ran off ahead of us, she is faster them the rest of us." Said Ren trying to reassure everyone.  
"Ok. We need to organize what we know about this thing. What do we know about this thing?" Asked Jaune.  
"It's has no face." Said Nora.  
"That it looks like it's wearing a suit." Said Weiss.  
"It's really fast." Said Pyrrha.  
"And it's only taken people that has seen it." Said Ren.  
"That's it, everyone look at the ground." Ordered Jaune.  
Everyone looks at the ground, but Weiss.  
"Why should we look at the ground." shouted Weiss.  
"Cause it won't attack you if your don't look at it." Said Jaune.  
"And what make's you think that?" Yells Weiss.  
"Because it's only attacked people that has seen it, and if you remember what that paper said it said 'Don't look or it takes you.'" Answered Jaune.  
"Fine, But if som-AHHHHHHH there it is." Scream's Weiss running away.  
"WEISS!" Shouts Jaune looking up to see that she's already gone.  
"Damn it." Says Jaune looking back at the ground.

**A few minutes Later at Beacon.  
**  
"Weiss!" Said Ruby hugging her after everything is explained to Weiss  
"Let go of me you dolt." Said Weiss.  
"I thought you was going to be nicer to her." Said Blake who arrived ealier.  
Weiss doesn't say anything and just sits down blushing.  
"Though I'm surprised that Jaune figured out the rules of this game, I'm quite impressed." Said Ozpin taking a sip from his mug.

**Back in the forest.**

The group was still staring at the ground.  
"Jaune, I can sense him standing right behind us." Said Ren.  
"Just keep looking at the ground. I hope this works." Said Jaune.  
"It worked, it walked off." Said Ren looking up and Nora hugging her.  
"Yeah, We can do this." Said Jaune looking up at Pyrrha.  
"We Can Survive this then." Said Pyrrha looking up at Jaune only to see the thing hiding in the tree's over Jaunes shoulder.  
"Jaune, Their's something I need to tell you, I-" Said Pyrrha until she was lifted up into the sky by a black tentacle.  
"PYRRHA!" Shouted Jaune looking up into the sky, falling onto his knees.

**A few minutes later at Beacon.**  
"So what was you going to tell him, Pyrrha~" Teased Yang.  
Pyrrha just sitting in her chair blushing.  
"Yang, Leave her alone or do I need to tell everyone about-." Said Blake.  
"Ok, ok, I get it." Interrupted Yang.

**Back in the forest.  
**  
"Jaune..." Said Ren concerned.  
"This thing will pay." shouted Jaune getting mad and getting up.  
"Hey I found another page. 'Can't Run'." Said Nora looking up from the page, her face turning pale.  
"Nora?" Said Ren worried.  
Nora turning her hammer into a grenade launcher blasts into the tree's behind Ren and Jaune.  
"I'm going to kill you, you monster." Shouts Nora blasting away.  
Ren turns around and starts blasting into the forest and Janue pull's his sword out running toward where their shooting, but not in the line of fire.  
"It's not here, everyone be careful." Shouts Jaune before running back to the group  
"Understood." Said Ren turning around.  
"Where's Nora." Said Jaune looking around.  
Ren's face turns ghost white, He then rushes into the forest.  
"Ren!" Shouted Jaune trying to keep up with him only to fail.  
"Damn it!" Said Jaune hearing gunfire.

**A few minutes later at Beacon.  
**  
"You came after me." Said Nora hugging him.  
The rest of the group remaining quiet cause of what they saw Ren do to a stray Beowulf that got in his way while chasing after Nora.

**Back in the forest.  
**  
"I failed them, this is my fault, if only I was stronger." Said Jaune crying till he heard the bushes shake seeing the figure.  
"YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Shouted Jaune his aura flareing up, dispeling the fog.  
"Happy Halloween." Said taking ths mask off.  
"Dr. Oobleck!?" Said Jaune extremely confused.  
"Everyone's alright, Their at beacon, it was all a prank." Explained Oobleck to the glowing boy.  
"But the tentacles and your long arms?" Said Jaune.  
"Their dust powered and remote controled by Professor Port and the arms are fake, we were also recording the whole thing." Oobleck Said.  
"Oh." Said Jaune laughing before passing out.  
"He must of ran him self ragged trying to keep up with the others" Said Oobleck taking the boy back to beacon.

_**Hello Readers, I hope you enjoyed.**_  
_**A shout out to UltimateBlade100 for giving me the idea for this one.  
Also The reason for why it's posted early is cause I think I did better then normal on this one.**_


	7. Oobleck and the Nightclub

**In Junior's Nightclub.**

_ 'It's always nice to get out once in while and just drink. Also I would probably kill team CRDL for breaking my glasses if I didn't, I'll get them just you wait and see.'_ Thought Oobleck wearing casual wear and his contacts, on his 5th beer.

"Damn it, that blond bimbo made most of my men quit and the money I lost due to damages, hurt me bad." Said Junior talking to the Malachite twins  
"Next time were beat her. She just caught us with are guard down." Said Melanie standing a couple of feet away from Oobleck.  
"Well, you two better keep your guard up, cause of the mess that chick made, Street gang's are probably going to start trying to gather protection money from us." Said Junior.

Music rave's as a large group of men enter the club, a single man from the group walks up to Junior.  
_'Speak of the devil.'_ Thought Junior.  
"Heard your entire club got it's ass handed to them on a silver platter by a blond girl." Said the man smiling.  
"And what do you want?" Asked Junior.  
"You should know what we want unless you want another little girl to come kick your ass." Said the man.  
"No, would your kindly leave?" Said Junior not backing down.  
"You stupid little punk" Said the man picking Junior up by his suit and tossing him in to the bar knocking Oobleck's drink over.

Oobleck turns and face's the man who threw Junior.  
"Did you just throw this man, if so would you please reinverse me for my drink." Said Oobleck.  
The Malachite twins looking at Oobleck like he's retarded thinking_ 'He's going to die, why do the good looking guys always have to die young.'_  
"No, better yet you give me your wallet before I thro-" Said the man before Oobleck punches him in the face sending him sliding across the dance floor.  
"I have been needing to let off some steam. Bartender I want a Death in the Afternoon." Said Oobleck cracking his knuckles and looking at the bartender ordering his drink.  
The Dance floor empties and the music stops playing.  
"You shouldn't of done that" Said the man getting up wiping the blood off his mouth.  
The group of men that entered earlier start surrounding Oobleck.  
"DJ, Give me a funky beat to kick their ass too." Pointing at the Dj.  
The DJ starts playing Evacuate the Dancefloor.  
"I guess that will have to do." Said Oobleck.  
Oobleck does rushes up to the first guy hitting him in both ribs and does a backwards spinkick into his face.  
He then jumps back and elbows another guy in the stomach and raises his fist back into his face.  
"Bartender, two of my empty beer bottle's please." Said Oobleck doing a moon walk.  
The bartender tosses him two of his empty beer bottles and Oobleck catches them. Oobleck then smashes them both at the same time in one thugs head then Spartan kicking him into another thug, then throws the remaining parts in his hand into the nearest trash can making it.  
"Damn, He's good." Said Militia.  
"And hot." Said Melanie.  
"What are you doing just standing there? Help him." Yelled Junior.  
"With Pleasure." Answered Melanie her sister joining the fray as well.  
Anytime ether of the Malachite twin's get ready to attack a person, Oobleck knocks him out.  
"Leave some for us!" Said Melanie.  
"Sorry, but I'm about to finish this." Said Oobleck, all the thugs just drop unconscious.  
_'What just happened?'_ Thought the Malachite Twins.  
Oobleck goes over to the bartender and the bartender give's him his drink, Oobleck chugs it and leaves.  
"Come back any time~" said the Malachite Twins, Junior just face palming in the background.

_**Hello Readers hoped you enjoyed reading, Please review.**_

_**To my reader's theirs going to have a chapter where Oobleck answers questions from fans, So Please Private Message me questions to ask him.**_  
_**If you didn't notice, Oobleck didn't pay for his drink.**_

_**Also their is a poll on my profile going on to tell me what you the readers think the best chapter is so far.**_


	8. Dr Oobleck and the Hangover

"A people without a King are a people still, but a King without a people rules naught, but the Hills" Said Oobleck.  
"That was the thinking that formed the government from the Silver Hope Rebellion. Who can tell me what Government type they formed?" He continued.  
"Democracy." Said Pyrrha after she was raised her hand.

"Correct. Now this rebellion would of had no major impact on the world today if it wasn't due to the large amount of dust that was found there." Said Oobleck.  
"But due to the sheer amount of dust found other kingdoms began to join the war, but only 1 out of the 4 kingdoms helped the rebels yet the rebels still won. Can anyone tell me their thoughts on how they won?" He continued.  
"Due to the fact they held the dust mine and their tactic's were better." Said a student in thick glasses.

"Maybe, It is currently unknown how they won or what happened after the dust mine was found everything regarding the war from that point on disappeared, mind you this war only ended 3 years ago, due to that fact many historian's are their as we speak are trying to figure out what happened." Said Oobleck.  
"Also due to the lack on information on the topic you all will only be quizzed about what is currently known and I want an essay of what you think happened in the 'Lost Chapter'. Classed dismissed." He continued.

'My head is splitting I shouldn't of had that drinking contest with Ozpin. Good thing I was able to hold my self together for my only class today.' Thought Oobleck. throwing up in his trashcan.  
Oobleck speeds out of his class and head to the teachers lounge with a few side trips to public restrooms to throw up.  
"Where's the headmaster and Miss Goodwitch? There was a meeting planed for today." Said Oobleck entering the room and taking a seat.  
"Probably hung over with Miss Goodwitch taking care of him, you two could of closed the bar down for the night with how much the both of you drank last night." Said Peter.

"It was worth it, I mean have you ever seen Glynda drunk. Best birthday party ever." Said Oobleck leaning back in the chair to try to calm his stomach.  
"Professor Peach's Birthday was Interesting to say the least, Though I never thought I would of seen Glynda making out with Ozpin." Said Peter.  
"Tell me you got pictures." Said Oobleck laughing almost falling back in his chair.  
"I do, Though I never thought Glynda would be an honest drunk. That threw me through a loop." Said Peter.  
"My stomach has finally calmed down, now the only issue is the throbbing pain in my head." Said Oobleck.

**Mean while in Ozpin's Office**.

"I still think that you shouldn't of had that drinking contest with Dr. Oobleck." Said Miss Goodwitch bringing a glass of water and some aspirin.  
"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that I won." Said Ozpin accepting the pills and drowning them in water.

**_Hello Readers hoped you enjoyed._**  
**_If you have any idea's for the next chapter please submit them to me.  
Please check my poll on my profile about whitch chapter of The Everyday Life of Dr. Oobleck that you think was the best.  
For extra Laughs read the Special Chapters of The adventures of Lee_**  
**_Fun fact: I was listening to Whiskey in the Jar while I wrote this._**  
**_Feed me your REVIEWS RAWR! Your reviews give me power._**


	9. Dr Oobleck and the Island

_'Ah vacation, nothing to do, but relax.'_ Thought Oobleck in a green pair of swimming trunks and a green beach jacket.  
Thanks to Ozpin deciding that the students had it rough during initiation and the combat tournament, and they all should get a 3 day vacation at the beach.  
_'I feel like their is another reason while were here instead of relaxing, But who am I to complain, it's time to relax.'_ Thought Oobleck.  
Several students were playing beach ball the teams being boys vs. girls.

On the boys team was a student with thick glasses, Ren, Jaune, and Cardin.  
On the Girls teams was "break your legs" Nora, Ice Queen Weiss, Queen of hair Yang, and Cookie lover Ruby.  
Besides the fact that the boys team was horribly out matched they held their own, or rather Glasses and Ren did all the work.  
And despite the amount of times that Jaune got hit in the face with the ball (More then half of them were on purpose.) they were able to continue to play until Cardin got spiked between the legs.  
_'Now that I'm 100% sure was on purpose.'_ Thought Oobleck as he watched Nora spike the volley ball at Cardin.

After a few minutes several screams were heard from the male changing rooms causing almost all of the people in the changing rooms to come out holding their eyes.  
"The horror." Said a few of them, one of the was staring into the sun hoping it would burn the image from his mind.  
After the initial panic Professor Port exits the changing room wearing a diving suit and holding a harpoon.  
"Port, what are you doing? Asked Oobleck.  
"Why, I'm going fishing for Grimm in the ocean." Said Peter forcing a student into water with him.  
"Students and staff of Beacon, today we shall hold a contest for a free week of vacation all paid for by Beacon. The Rule's are simple, be the first to grab the green flag on that raft in the ocean.  
Teacher may join the contest, but all percipients need a partners to enter. Begin." Said Ozpin shooting a track gun into the air.  
_'Paid for by Beacon. Must find my self a partner then.'_ Thought Oobleck noticing that a student was trying to sneak away during the chaos  
"You, your going to be my partner." Said Oobleck pointing at the student in glasses before running toward the flag.  
Oobleck ran towards the flag and literally ran on water, but right before he got there the student that Peter took with him popped out of the water and grabbed the flag.

Oobleck in the favor of not getting in the water just ran past the boy.  
"HELP ME!" Screamed the boy as a black tentacle just grabs him and drags him back into the water.  
Only a few seconds later was the boy saved due to Peter kicking the Giant Squid out of the water on to the beach.  
But besides all the chaos their was one man who seen what Oobleck just did, and that man ran off toward town.  
After a few hours everything has calmed and Oobleck was laying back on a beach towel.

"Oh the one in accordance to the prophecy, the one who is a blur to lesser men, the one who the ocean does not devour. Please grants us your wisdom." Said a man behind Oobleck.  
"What is this about?" Asked Oobleck getting up and facing the man only to see and large group of people behind bowing.  
"You are the one In Accordance To The Prophecy, the one the water does not devour. You were the one chosen by god to give us wisdom." Said the man bowing  
_'Great, lunatics'_ Thought Oobleck before he ran off.

_**Hello readers, hope you enjoyed reading.  
I listened to Anti-Nightcore Tetris (2pm RMX) while I wrote this...I Curse you Lee Hemlock for making me want to dance...  
If you have any idea's for the next chapter please submit them to me and I've been thinking about making small OC's references in future chapters as well.(thank you Hunterinahat for telling me to proofread my comments oh and a shout out to UltimateBlade1000 for the idea of this chapter)  
Feed me your REVIEWS, RAWR.  
**_


	10. Oobleck and The Party

"Happy birthday, Professor Peach and I'm sorry that I'm late, got caught in a traffic jam." Said Oobleck holding a drink.  
"Thank you and it's fine though you probably could of just walked here, would of been faster." Said Peach taking a drink from a plastic cup.  
"Indeed it would of been." Said Oobleck with Ozpin walking up the two.  
"Hello Bartholomew, I see that your late." Said Ozpin walking behind the two.  
"Yes, got stuck in a traffic jam and what are you doing?" Asked Oobleck.  
"Hiding from Miss Goodwitch, she's had one too many drinks." Said Ozpin keeping a calm face.  
"Where's the delicious thing of a headmaster go?" Slurred Goodwitch in the distance.  
"Glynda plus alcohol is scary." Said Oobleck taking a drink from his cup.

"How would you chap's feel about a friendly drinking contest against me." Said Peter walking up to the group.  
"It would keep Miss Goodwitch away from me, so I shall join you." Said Ozpin.  
"Hahaha, trying to stay away from Glynda so she doesn't kiss you again." Asked Peter.  
"Wait she kissed him and we all know you want to kiss her back." Said Oobleck smiling.  
"The fact remains that it is unprofessional regardless if I want to kiss her back or not." Said Opzin with a straight face.  
"If Ozpin is joining, I think I should join as well." Said Oobleck walking to the bar.  
"Let us begin! DRINK OFF!" Said Peter handing Ozpin and Oobleck drinks before chugging his own.

A small crowd appears after a couple drinks and starts cheering "Drink! Drink! Drink!".  
Professor Port is passed out on the floor with Oobleck and Ozpin chugging glass after glass.  
"Port's such a light weight." Said Oobleck before chugging another glass of alcohol.  
"Indeed." Replied Ozpin drinking another glass and looking as if he has drank nothing at all.  
The crowd has grown so everyone in the nightclub was chanting "Drink! Drink! Drink!".  
"Best night ever." Said Junior smiling and watching the event, sadly for him, Yang destroys his night club a few day's later.  
"I refuse to lose." Said Oobleck drinking faster.  
"It's only a matter of time before you do though." Said Ozpin his face slightly flushed, drinking another glass.

The rate that these two were chugging their drink had the Malachite Twin running back and forth to get alcohol.  
Oobleck was drinking beyond his limit forcing Ozpin to go beyond his limit as well, both red faced and gravely impaired they continued drinking.  
Obleck finally falls back and passes out spilling his drink on to the floor next to him.  
"Victory drink." Said Ozpin doing a captain Morgan pose on the bar drinking his drink all at once before holding his glass up and falling back.  
His glass still in the air as he laid passed out on the ground with Miss Goodwitch dragging him off to who knows where.

The Party continued for a couple hour's in till screams were heard from the direction of where Ozpin was dragged off too, no one helped him though.  
Everything continued without a hitch after that though Peter and Oobleck were dragged home by their co-workers.  
"Did I win?" Asked Oobleck being dragged home by Professor Peach.  
"Almost, if it makes you feel any better Glynda got Ozpin." Said Peach failing to keep a straight face.  
"That's good enough for me." Said Oobleck before passing out again.

_**Hello readers, hoped you enjoyed reading.  
I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've been real busy and have to attend a funeral tomorrow.  
If you have any idea's for future Everyday life of Oobleck chapter please tell me and if I approve I'll write it and give you a shout out.  
Thank you for reading, please leave your Review's.**_


	11. Oobleck Reacts part one

_**I Don't own Rwby. If I did I would make Oobleck appear more.  
**_

* * *

One rather boring and slow afternoon in the empty classroom of Dr. Oobleck.

"Well I'm dreadfully bored. Maybe I should watch dusttube to kill time, but first to check my email's." Said Oobleck powering up his laptop.

"What's this an email from Ozpin." Said Oobleck opening the email.

"Warning to all staff, their is apparently a stalker on the campus. To all staff wishing for more information, please click on the following link." Read Oobleck outloud.

'I wonder what this is all about.' Thought Oobleck clicking the link bring him to The Everyday Life of Dr. Oobleck.

"This is a little creepy and interesting at the same time, Oh well it's nice to have fan's as long as they don't go Yandere on me like Miss Goodwitch or Miss Scarlatina then I am good." Said Oobleck outloud.

"I better leave a review" Said Oobleck leaving a guest review.

* * *

-From: speeddemon

Rather interesting that you would write about me, by all means continue.

-Dr. Oobleck

* * *

Oobleck begins clicking around the site some more becoming more interested by the second.

"I know Team's RWBY and JNPR are pretty well known due to the daily crazy they bring forth, but some of these stories are just plain crazy, though maybe I should slow down slightly for my students." Said Oobleck reading a few more fanfiction.

"What is with people and thinking that my coffee give's people super power's? All I drink is decaf." Said Oobleck reading Mission:Ooblecks coffee and with Peter entering the room.

"Hello, how are you today." Asked Peter combing his mustache.

"I'm reading fanfiction, about my self and the team's of trouble." Said Oobleck taking a drink from his decaf.

"Team's RWBY and JNPR? People are writing about them?" Asked Peter walking to the side of Oobleck.

"Not only writing about them. They're also shipping them together, at first I thought it was just Ozpin's doing, but look's like it's not." Said Oobleck reading a few more.

"What kind of shippings?" Asked Peter his mustache wiggling.

"The kind's we all placed bets on, like Pyrrha and Jaune or Weiss and Ruby, etc, etc." Said Oobleck.

"What was your bet?" Asked Peter.

"I bet that their would be a threesome between Jaune and Weiss and Ruby and Ozpin bet on the shipping that he put together during their first test with the chess pieces." Said Oobleck.

"Ah, Is their any Fanfiction's about me and my greatness?" Asked Peter.

"Not anything worth mentioning, they can't tell your stories quite like you." Said Oobleck smiling looking over another fanfiction.

"Hiding from a Raging Fire, from the title sound's like something to do with people hiding from Miss Xiao Long." Said Oobleck reading the fiction

"These are well known stories around the campus, I'm not surprised that someone wrote about them, although I feel sorry for what Miss. Xiao Long did to Mr. Arc." Said Peter.

"You mean forcing him to stay on a dust ship for the entire day when he woke up? I know he has bad motion-sickness, but I feel she could of done better." Said Oobleck adjusting his glasses.

"The boy is lucky he didn't get pummeled." Said Peter.

"That is very true." Said Oobleck picking out another fanfiction.

"Don't Look. That's a interesting title." Said Oobleck opening the link.

"That sound's like that Halloween prank we pulled on team's RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, just a lot more morbid." Said Peter.

"Indeed, I still can't believe we managed to make Cardin to crap him self." Said Oobleck smiling.

"One of those kid's had to go to therapy for the rest of that semester though." Replied Peter.

"Yeah, I didn't think a kid would become that traumatized even after you tell them it was just a prank, I think he's still in denial about it and thinks he's dead." Said Oobleck.

"Can I chose which one we read next?" Asked Peter.

"Very well." Said Oobleck cleaning his glasses.

* * *

"Click this one, I'm sure it will be interesting." Said Peter pointing at the link to Weiss Reacts.

"Very well." Said Oobleck clicking the link with both men reading it.

Meanwhile, two men were sitting in a bush one with binoculars staring into Team RWBY's dorm room and the other watching a scroll with live camera feed of Oobleck's class room.

"This is all correct to my knowledge, it look's like we have another stalker on the campus, I'll inform Ozpin about this later, and I will have to have a talk with Miss Xiao Long about stealing my things." Said Oobleck as soon as he finished reading.

_'These kid's think their antics are the bee's knees, Ozpin and I use to be the God's of antic's when we were younger. I think I should teach them that they have only scratched the surface._' Thought Oobleck smiling.

Oobleck message's Miss Goodwitch with his scroll and tells her where she can get Ozpin alone with out any witness's before messaging Ozpin to meet him at a certain place to speak about the stalker.

Several of Ozpin's screams were heard several moments later, but no one went to help him.

"Oh, Peter I forgot, Ozpin has approved your story appreciation day and it's today, go ahead and tell your stories over the intercom, you got the green light." Said Oobleck smiling.

"Really? Then I shall be using the intercom." Said Peter running off.

"It's all going according to plan, sometimes I wonder what would of happened if I was a criminal." Said Oobleck sitting back and putting headphone's on, listening to Dusttube.

The Intercom buzz's with Peter saying "Testing, 1, 2."

"Today is Story appreciation and I shall be telling you all a few stories of my past." Said Peter over the intercom.

Much to the dismay of staff, students, and the two men in the bush, Peter continued to tell stories about his past for the next 7 hours.

Needless to say a lot of student's and some staff left Beacon that day.

* * *

**_Hello Readers I hope you Enjoyed Reading._**  
**_Please Comment and Review._**  
**_Shout out to ElfCollaborator for letting me do the parody and to his awesomeness in general._**  
**_Shout out to Hunterinahat for letting me use his Hiding from a Raging fire._**  
**_Shout out to AnimeGirl144 for letting me mention her Mission: Ooblecks Coffee._**  
**_Also if you don't like it Elf, you can force a burrito costume on me and put me in front of Cinder._**  
**_I would of made this chapter a lot longer, but I put a deadline on my self so all and all I only have a few minutes invested into this story and even still I was late._**  
**_If you have any Suggestions for future Chapters (will only use it if I like it) or any Questions you would like Dr. Oobleck to answer, Please say so._**


	12. Oobleck vs Ozpin prank war

"Oobleck, I hope you know this mean's war." Said Ozpin though Oobleck's scroll.

"Come now Ozpin, It will be just like when we were younger." Said Oobleck smiling slightly.

"Very well, I hope you are ready." Said Ozpin ending the conversation.

_'This should be fun'_ Thought Oobleck as he entered an elevator to reach the higher floors of beacon.

The Elevator's floor opens a trap door and Oobleck falls into a pool of custard.

"Well Played Ozpin, well played." Said Oobleck getting out of the pool of custard.

Oobleck walks (Or what ever you call it for Oobleck) down the hall with the various snickers from students till he finds Ozpin walking with Miss Goodwitch with Team JNPR.

_'Perfect.'_ Thought Oobleck rushing forward and spinning at a high speed slinging the custard off of him and sending it flying toward Ozpin and team JNPR.

Ozpin and Ren get behind Miss Goodwitch, Goodwitch being the great huntress that she is, makes a barrier blocking the custard slung at them.

Unfortunately for Jaune and Pyrrha they got covered in custard, Nora tackles Pyrrha and starts licking the custard again.

"Not again!" Shouted Pyrrha as Nora licked her clean, Jaune knowing what will happen to him if he stays like that leave to go take a shower.

"Sorry!" Said Jaune as he ran away.

"Darn, so close." Said Oobleck adjusting his glasses.

"Nice try, Bartholomew." Said Ozpin walking past Oobleck.

_'Alright, I guess I'll head to his office and hit him with something small.'_ Thought Oobleck heading to Ozpin's office.

"Alright, where's his computer, ah their it is." Said Oobleck going over to Ozpin's computer.

Oobleck change's Ozpin's Doogle default language and hide's all the icons, changing his background to the blue screen of death.

Oobleck the set's up a device in the filing cabinet and under Ozpin's desk and set's up an air cushion in Ozpin's chair.

"That's good enough for now, time to head back." Said Oobleck smiling slightly and heading back to his classroom.

Oobleck head's to his classroom to plan out the rest of his pranks for the day, turning his laptop on.

Oobleck click's his Dustnet icon and nothing happens, he click's it again and nothing happens, he clicks it on more with the same result.

"He hid my icons and changed my background to a snapshot of my background with icons, Well played Ozpin." Said Oobleck resetting his icon's to their normal locations.

**Later in Ozpin's office.**

"The blue screen of death, your slipping Oobleck." Said Ozpin standing over his computer changing it back to it's normal settings.

"Miss Goodwtich could you get me the groundskeepers report from the filing cabinet?" Said Ozpin.

"Very well." Said Glynda opening the cabinet only to have flour fly into her face and a small beeping sound fill the air.

The device under Ozpin's desk shoots brown ink at Ozpin's pants.

"Well played Oobleck." Said Ozpin smirking slightly.

**Later in** **Ooblecks dorm rooms bathroom.**

All the staff at Beacon get free housing in the Staff dorm building.

"AHHHHH, HE PLASTIC WRAPPED THE TOILET." Screamed Oobleck deciding to take a shower because of that.

"That was just cruel." Said Oobleck frowning at the prank.

Oobleck puts some bodywash into his hand only to find that it was replaced with honey.

"Seem's Ozpin is going on the offensive." Said Oobleck after finishing his shower after using his shampoo as a body wash.

Oobleck turns his hair dryer on making sure that the front and the back end's are pointing away from him.

Flour shoots out the back of the hair dryer forcing Oobleck to towel dry his hair.

"I wonder what else Ozpin has in store for me." Said Oobleck as he left the bathroom to look for a change of cloths.

"Very nice Ozpin." Said Oobleck as the only outfit there was a cookie costume.

Oobleck exits his dorm room wearing the cookie costume as Ozpin leave's his room at the same time covered in a lot custard and wearing a custard pie outfit.

"How did you manage to rig my shower and every sink in my room to shoot out custard cream?" Asked Ozpin interested as Ruby and Nora turn the corner down the hall.

"I'll tell you when this war is over for now, run?" Asked Oobleck before running away as Ruby chases him.

"Yes." Said Ozpin running from Nora.

"Stay still or I'll break your legs." said Nora laughing like a maniac as she gave chase to Ozpin.

Peter and Glynda exit their rooms due to the commotion.

"Who's winning so far?" Asked Peter as growls are heard from his room.

"So far it's a tie, I'll have a talk with the two of them to stop this foolishness in the morning." Said Glynda adjusting her glasses and heading back in to her room.

Needless to say several more pranks happened before that morning such as Ozpin's car being placed on top of Beacon tower or Oobleck's skin being dyed blue.

_**Hello readers I hope you enjoyed reading.**_  
_**Another fast update due to the help of Hunterinahat, thank you for your support and help.  
Please Comment and review.  
The Biggest compliment you can give me is to ask someone to read my story after you have read it.**_


	13. Oobleck and the Tournament Part 1

"Students, today we shall have a tournament and I am the referee, Your partner's were randomized and put on the board as well as your fighting order." Said Oobleck.

"Now, can we have the first two teams come up on the stage please."

Nora Valkyrie began dragging some poor boy in glasses up to the stage while Pyrrha and Yang get on the stage.

_'I'm not sure if that boy is lucky or unlucky'_ Thought Oobleck.

The boy in glasses whisper's into Nora's ear and Nora grins.

The boy steps forward and pulls out a Mp3 player and plays Can't Touch This.

"Fight!" Said Oobleck worried about the boy's safety.

The boy rushes forward and Nora just stands back leaning on her hammer.

Pyrrha and Yang shoot at the boy, but their bullets disappear in thin air.

The boy begins dancing back and forth.

"Let's dance." Said Yang rushing forward swinging at him.

The boy dance's out of the way as Pyrrha charges forward to attack him as well.

He continues dodging for as if it was a walk in the park.

_'How is he doing that?_' Thought Oobleck watching with a smile.

"FIGHT US!" Said Yang getting mad.

The boy pauses the music and sings the next part him self.

"Stop." He said putting his hand out causing Yang to stop her punch midswing.

"Nora time." He said jumping to the side and Nora swings her hammer into Yang making her crash into Pyrrha, knocking them both off stage.

"Well, that was interesting, next." Said Oobleck trying not to laugh.

Jaune Arc and a fanus boy in red get on the stage while their opponents Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna.

_'Blake and Ren are going to win this one._' Thought Oobleck pulling his laptop out, "Fight.".

No one knows what happened besides Oobleck, but an explosion knocks Blake and Ren off the stage.

"Now that wasn't fair at all. Next fight." Said Oobleck reading fanfiction.

Dove Bronzewing and Cardin get on the stage while Weiss and Ruby get on the stage on their side.

_'Team White rose.'_ Thought Oobleck laughing a little, "Mortal Combat, FIGHT!" He said laughing more.

Needless to say team white rose destroyed Cardin and Dove.

The tournament continues intill their were only 4 teams of 2 left.

"Alright that is enough for today, in 3 days we shall continue." Said Oobleck turning his laptop off and running off.

_'Alright time to give Peach her birthday present, muhahaha.'_ Thought Oobleck smiling to him self a few hours later.

Oobleck heads to his car getting something out of it and he owns a car for the days he don't feel like running or if its raining or snowing.

Oobleck is walking down the student dorms because it was faster to walk this way until her saw Jaune flying out of his dorm room into team RWBYs dorm room.

_'He is going to die.'_ Thought Oobleck smiling heading to the staff dorm.

Oobleck reaches Peachs room, knocks and is granted permission to enter, so he does.

"Hello Peach, I'm sorry I was late about bring your present, but I have it now" Said Oobleck handing Peach a Princess Peach outfit from Mario.

"...I hate you." Said Peach as she face palmed.

"Now you can cosplay with Peter when we go to the anime convention later this week." Said Oobleck smiling.

"Someone call my name?" Said Peter popping into the room wearing a Mario outfit.

_'Ether the speed gods or the troll gods are smiling on me at this moment'_ Thought Oobleck trying not to laugh.

Peach face palmed so hard that you could hear it and her body language seemed to scream "Why me?".

"Why are you dressed as...Mario?" Asked Peach thinking that this was planed.

"I'm breaking it in for the anime convention, Oobleck bought it for me." Said Peter.

Oobleck at this point broke into laughing so hard that he was rolled up into a ball trying to breath.

Peach goes over to Oobleck, looks at him for a second and sighs.

"Peach Chop" Said Peach karate chopping Oobleck knocking him out dragging him to the door and tossing him out into the hallway.

"The peach's from the students were bad, but this outfit is just...no." Said Peach shutting her door.

Oobleck wakes up a few minutes later and heads to his room.

_'I now need to get someone dress up as Bowser and make Port think their a Grimm and have him "save" Peach at the anime convention.'_ Thought Oobleck going to his room for the night.

* * *

_**Shoutout to Ultimateblade1000 for letting me reference his two storys- Guys Night and Accidents.  
Keep up the good work and If you haven't read them yet then you need to, their much, much better then the madness that I spew.  
Hope you enjoyed reading, make sure you leave a review, any review within reason or I will have Oobleck hunt you down while he's drinking coffee.  
**__**I decided to say Nora time due to it being a Nora thing.  
I don't own the rights to Can't touch this.  
I Also Don't own the rights to RWBY If I did there would be a episode filled with just antics and cookies and strawberries.**_


	14. Oobleck and Anime

"Bartholomew!" Screamed Peach at the top of her lungs.

_'She found her new cosplay costume.'_ Thought Bartholomew smiling.

"Oobleck what did you do?" Asked Peter in his Mario outfit.

"I gave her a present." Said Bartholomew smiling.

"Ah, I'm going to bring my car around front." Said Peter.

"Alright and you might want to give Peach a ride." Said Bartholomew

"Why? I thought she had her own car." Said Peter readjusting his red hat.

_'Because I stole her sparkplugs.'_ Thought Bartholomew, "Oh no reason."

Oobleck runs to his room and puts his costume on and runs to the anime convention.

"There you are Cardin, are you ready?" Asked Bartholomew wearing a rather well done Dr. Stein outfit.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Asked Cardin in a Bowser outfit.

"Because you need the extra credit or otherwise your fail my class." Said Bartholomew putting a office chair down on the ground and sitting on it.

"Now all you have to do is kidnap Professor Peach in your Bowser outfit." Said Bartholomew cranking the screw on his head.

Cardin goes and hides while Oobleck sits in his chair waiting for Peach and Port.

Peter in his Mario outfit exits the car while Peach exits the car in a Princess Peach outfit.

"I hate you..." Said Peach glareing at Oobleck.

Cardin rushes forward picks up Peach Princess style and runs off with her.

"Peter a new type of Grimm just kiddnaped Peach." Said Bartholomew pointing at the fleeing Cardin.

Peter charges after Cardin causeing Cardin to run faster.

Oobleck smiles and wheels him self into the building while sitting in his chair.

Bartholomew heads staught to the Soul Eater booth being stoped by mutiple people for pictures.

**Meanwhile.**

"We've been stoped way too many times for people to take pictures of your guy's cosplay costumes." Said a man cosplaying as Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Your just jealous Stein and it could be worse I could do what Lord Death is doing." Said a man dress like Stiyl Magnus.

"Spirit if you did that I would disect you and besides he's managed to do the impossble and free his soul from Death City." Said Stein.

"I'm pretty sure he can cosplay as him self if he wants, now lets head to the RWBY stall." He continued and walking away.

**Meanwhile outside.**

Cardin is standing on the other side of a car holding Peach trying to keep Port away.

Port flips the car at Cardin causeing Cardin to toss Peach at Port after barly dodging the car.

Port catchs Peach and looks at her for a second and drops her onto the ground and giving chase again.

**Meanwhile back inside.**

_'Is that Ozpin and Glynda cosplay over there? It is!'_ Thought Bartholomew trailing them while in the office chair pulling out his scroll to record anything and everything thing they say.

"Yes, very interesting. Wouldn't you think...Tohsaka-san?" Said Ozpin watching some people collide while drinking from his favorite mug.

"Do I have to, Ozpin?" Said Glynda looking mighty pissed off.

"Of course!" Smirked Ozpin.

"...Yes...I think so... Yu-sempai..." Said Glynda muttering curses and swears.

"And?" Said Ozpin clearly loveing every moment of this.

"Yes, Yu-sempai, God-Emperor if Swag, King of All Harems, it is interesting." Said Gylnda glaring at him.

Bartholomew wheels away before bursting out in to a laughter so intense it made him look like a mad man.

_'I got it recorded, so many things I can do with this. I should play it over the intercom'_ Thought Oobleck.

Bartholomew wheels toward the exit only to wheel in front of someone who was cosplaying as him and next to the man was someone cosplaying as Stiyl Magnus.

Both men look at each other smile and nod in approval before heading off.

_'Greatest anime convention ever.'_ Thought Bartholomew exiting the building.

"Peach Chop." Said Peach karate chopping Oobleck on the head as he left the building.

Peach dragging Oobleck off to who knows where.  
**  
Meanwhile**

Cardin hunched over and out of breath leaning against a wall in some alley way still in his costume.

"I some how managed to lose him." Said Cardin only to have chill run up his spine as he hears a voice.

"I found you, you wicked beast." Said Port coming out of the sky land on one knee couched with his fist on the ground.

"HELP ME!" Screamed Cardin running away again.

**_Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed reading.  
Due to recent event I've been too busy to work on any of my stories and will try to get update when possible.  
Shout out to ElfCollaborator for letting me reference his Weiss Reacts story.  
If you have any idea's for future stories or questions for Oobleck please leave me a message.  
Also all the recent Soul Eater reference's are due to a new story for Soul Eater, I am going to be writing when I have the time due to the request of a friend._**


End file.
